Halloween Troll
by kilohoku92
Summary: The Okumura twins spend the night with their demon friend Night as Shima gave Rin a horror DVD, but got something more horrifying than they bargain for. Halloween one shot!


**Please my fellow readers, don't kill me for not uploading any fanfics for months ;-;! But I really didn't have the motivation ;A;! I don't have writers block, I'm just fucking lazy xD…Anyways! As you people who read my AsaKiku fics –or don't my St. Patrick one shot under Hetalia-, I decided to do one for Halloween one for the twins and Night, cause why the fuck not XD? It's not going to be terrifying cause I'm honest: I'm a totally big baby to horror movies ;_;! Except horror games with PewDiePie~ :3!**

**Ok so this is just a fun little one shot I thought up when I was sitting alone in my room, and there is a fan art of the twins with Night…Rin clinging onto Night while Yukio is clutching his dress pants trying to keep a poker face on while Night just has an poker face cause he's probably seen worse and been through worse XD. Here is the link to photo bucket:**

**/albums/cc113/katemotou/Ao%20No%20Exorcist/tumblr_m2rkdzUryr1rqzzp5o1_ **

**I will try to be funny….Ok? And the relationship between Night and Rin, you can see it as a one side love or close friend, it's really up to you folks :3.**

**Enjoy the one shot~ ^_^**

It was the week of Halloween and the students of True Cross Academy were buzzing with excitement of parties, horror movies they are going to watch when they go to the dorms and even some still trick or treating (A/N: Yes I know some people that still trick or treat in high school…). In the cram classes, the very small class was also buzzing with excitement. Sheimi was talking with Izumo about she never went trick or treating or to a party and is excited that the Kyoto trio invited her to one and asking the girl to help her find a costume while the Kyoto trio's pink hair Shima is talking with Rin Okumura.

"Honestly how could you be excited over a child's thing?" Bon asked looking at Shima and their friend Rin.

"Child's thing?!" Rin looked at his friend in shock and grab Bon's shoulder while shaking him slightly, "Halloween is the best Bon! It's an excellent excuse to get scared without being scowled at by the teachers!"

The young teen sweat drop and slap the hands off his shoulders while crossing his arms with a scowl, "so your telling me you get scared of fake monsters than the actual things we fight daily?" he ask the young half demon. Rin blinks in confusion than blushes in embarrassment, "of course not! I'm brave and strong" Rin puff his chest a little.

"But yet you can't control your flames so well and act before think." Said a voice making the young half demon squeak and turns around to see an amused pair of red eyes.

"Damn it Night! How many times do I tell you to not surprise me like that?!" Rin blush and punch the exorcist's shoulder lightly, making the clone version chuckle while giving him a peck on his cheek.

"Sorry, but you look oh so cute when surprised and scared." Night said, making the exwire blush harder.

"Oh speaking of being scared!" Shima open his schoolbag and rampage through it. Rin blink while tilting his head to the side in confusion and Bon and Night look at each other confused and looked back when they heard a 'ah ha!'. Shima brought out a DVD case with a scary movie cover on it and handed it to Rin.

"This is the scariest movie I have seen with my brothers!" Shima said with a smile and Rin look down at the cover.

"30 Days of Night?" (A/N: I have never seen this movie, so if you have…Uhm…I am sorry that I don't know how scary it is ;w; ) Rin spoke out loud and the pink teen nods while pointing at Rin, close to his face.

"Yes! I watch this with my brothers and we were so scared shitless that we slept in the same room!" Shima said with a creepy smile making Rin gulp a little and the pink hair teen gasp in shock when pulled back harshly and look at an annoyed Bon.

"Honestly that movie wasn't THAT scary." Bon said while Konekomaru push his glasses a little.

"I thought it was scary…" the young monk mumbles and Shima nods in agreement.

"Honestly you two!" Bon exclaim with his arms in the air and face desk at his two closet friends being scared of that movie.

Rin blush a little when he felt a head on his shoulder, "Might as well watch right? It's almost Halloween and knowing your brother, he would rather stay at the dorm than go out." Night said making Rin giggle.

"Yeah. He hasn't trick or treated with me since we were 12." Rin said with a small smile. Night gave a sad smile and turns his head when he heard the door open to see the young exorcist.

"What are you guys talking about?" Yukio ask placing his books down while everyone got back to their seats and Night walking to the door.

"About Halloween Okumura-sensi!" Sheimi exclaim happily with a blush. Yukio smile and look at the exorcist about the leave.

"Why not stay for the day?" Yukio ask and the demon exorcist look at the glasses clad exorcist.

"I'm surprised. Mostly you want me out of here." Night smirk while Yukio gave him the same stoic face.

"Well since I need some assistant on today's assignment…Why not?" Yukio said and Night snickers a little.

"Afraid Shura will push your buttons again? Alright." Night walk to the front of the class with the young exorcist as class continue flawlessly.

After cram classes, Rin sat on the fountain while waiting for his brother and their friend. The young exwire look at the DVD case and open it to see the burn CD of the movie since Shima said his brothers wanted to keep the original one for whatever reasons…

"Nii-san." The yong teen looks up to see his twin looking at him confuse.

"What's that in your hands?" Yukio ask and Rin grin while showing the cover.

"Shima let me borrow it for Halloween night!" Rin said happily making the younger twin blink than sigh.

"Honestly nii-san you know I can't get scared that easily like I was a kid…" Yukio said making his older twin pout while crossing his arms and huffed.

"Well duh I'm not that stupid, but come on! We rarely do anything together on the holidays anymore!" Rin said while looking at the floor as it was the most interesting thing in the world.

Yukio sigh while rubbing his face, his brother is right, they rarely do anything together since he is always busy with missions and classes he teaches while Rin trains with Shura or Night with his flames and sword skills.

"I don't see the trouble of watching one scary movie for a couple of hours." The twins look to see the demon exorcist walking towards them.

Yukio sighed and look at his brother in defeat, "I don't see the problem with watching the movie I suppose…" Rin blink than gave his brother a smile while hugging him.

"Yeah that's the spirit Yukio!" Rin exclaimed happily, but the trio didn't know how terrifying the movie will be…

Rin tail wagged happily as he sat on the floor of Night's apartment as the demon exorcist invited the twins to his house for Halloween night, making Rin even more excited since he lives around where they grew up and even though Yukio gave a small smile, he knows he is just as happy.

"Nii-san careful with your tail!" Yukio scowl while sitting next to him. Rin look at his twin with a pout, "I can't help it! We haven't been here for a while…" Rin is wearing a black sweatshirt hoodie with khaki shorts with pockets, barefoot while Yukio is wearing a white shirt under an unbutton dress shirt with black pants.

"I know, but don't break anything with your tail…" Yukio sigh. Night came in the link room with a tray of drinks, since last time he watch a movie with the twins, Rin ate the popcorn before the movie even started…

Night wore his dress shirt rolled up, black blanks and a black body apron since he plans to cook something for the twins after the movie.

"You two ready?" Night asks and the twins nodded, one more enthusiastic than the other. Night place the tray between the twins and put the burn CD into the DVD player and turn the T.V. on and the trio waited for the menu to show up.

The trio blinks in surprise when they saw the menu…

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?!" Rin exclaimed as he read the title of the case and look back at the T.V. screen, "Is this some kind of sick joke?!"

Night raise an eyebrow as to why the pink hair teen gave Rin…THIS movie.

"I should have known Shima would probably mix up the DVDs!" Rin sighed angrily with a pout.

"…Let's watch it still." Rin and Night look at Yukio in shock.

"You sure Yukio?" Night asks and the young exorcist nodded.

"It is Halloween right?" Yukio look at the two and the duo look at each other, he's right.

"As much as I hate this movie and I never saw it…Let's do it!" Rin said and Night nods while press the play button.

*25 minutes later*

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I CAN'T TAKE IT! WHAT IS THIS FUCKERY?!" Rin exclaimed while hugging Night close to him with his tail standing up from horror.

"The most popular thing for girls and apparently older women…" Night said calmly while still watching the movie.

"How the FUCK is this piece of shit a popular movie?! The book itself was boring!" Rin exclaimed with unshed tears in his shiny blue eyes and Night shrugs.

"Society is fucked up in the common sense in the past 20 years." Night said. Yukio tried his best to keep a poker face on, but as the seconds than minutes passed he couldn't take the…stupidity and the actual seriousness this movie was shoving in your face, but it can't possibly can't get any worse right?…

*5 minutes later*

Ok that was a big ass lie. This movie was getting worse.

Yukio's sanity was seriously being drained and was going to snap, but didn't want to in front of his brother and friend, so he clutched Night's dress pants for dear life while his brother still hugs Night around the neck.

Night felt his right pant leg having a vice grip from the young twin, telling him his sanity of life was slipping from the stupidity and actual…Seriousness this movie had while his older twin clutch him like it WAS a horror movie, but he can't blame him.

*after the movie*

"Night…" the demon exorcist look to a ghostly pale Rin and raises an eyebrow.

"How the hell did you survive….THAT?" Rin couldn't even say the title without feeling sick in the stomach. Night shrug his shoulder non chantey with a real poker face on.

"I've been through and see scarier shit than this and this movie just shows how stupid the people are getting these days." Night said and stood up to stretch his stiff limbs from sitting with the twins clutching him for dear life.

"Do you two still want to eat?" Night looks down at the two. The twins look at each other and shook their heads.

"I don't want to lose my dinner after watching that…" Rin said while his twin nodded in agreement. Night shrug his shoulders and look at the wall clock to read the time.

11 at night.

"Well we better get some sleep than since tomorrow is a school night." Night said while taking his apron off and walks to his room, but stop.

"Night~" Night blush a little from Rin's child voice…That means he and his twin wanted something. The demon exorcist slowly turns around to the two with a thin line on his lips with s suspicious look at the twins.

Rin gave him puppy eyes with his tail wagging a little, "Can me and Yukio sleep with you tonight? That movie will give us nightmares~" Night blush more as he look at Yukio who looked away with a blush and sighed.

"Fine." Night said and 'oof' when he felt his back hit his bedroom door a little to see a tail wagging and messy black with a tint of blue hair on his chest.

"You are our savior Night!" Rin exclaimed while Night massage the scalp with a smile.

"Nah. Someone has to watch you two while sleeping, so get dress in your pajamas you two." Night said and Rin nodded while going to the spare room to change, Yukio stood in front of the exorcist and smile.

"Thank you." Night smirk and wink at the glasses teen.

"No problem. Go on before I change my mind." Night said and Yukio roll his eyes, knowing it won't work on him, but went to the spare room where his twin is to change. Night chuckle and open his bedroom door for the twins to enter and change too.

Rin blush a little while looking at his twin and friend, "How are we going to do this…?"

Night has a twin XL bed and three people…And the only way to fit was they…slept together. Rin didn't mind sleeping with Night and Yukio, but that was when they were kids and…now well…it's a little awkward now.

"Don't be such a baby Rin, you'll sleep on the side of the wall while Yukio sleeps on the outside and I'll be in the middle since I'm the tallest." Night said, making Rin blush darker.

"Fine…" Rin said and crawled on the bed to the wall and lay on his side facing the wall while he felt the bed move more and felt warmth on his back and more movement than it stilled. Night rolled his eyes as how stiff Rin is and slid his arm around the thin waist and pulls the teen to his chest, getting a squeak again.

"I'm not going to do anything to you Rin, so stop acting like I'm going to fuck you or something." Night whisper making Yukio chuckle a little at hearing his brother yell at him for being an idiot.

After the awkwardness vibe from Rin, the teen was passed out on Night's chest while clutching the black tank top of the demon man's lightly as Night had one arm around his waist and the other under his head as a cushion on his back. The demon and the younger twin were still awake still.

"I can't believe you wanted to see that movie all the way through…" Night whisper to the young exorcist looking at the teen as the glasses clad exorcist blush a little.

"Nii-san is right when he said we barely do anything together on the holidays, so I didn't want to make him upset and I thought….I could handle it…" Yukio pale a little more than usual when remembering the dreadful movie. Night smirk in amusement and used his arm that was under his head to pull Yukio's head to his shoulder while massaging the scalp lightly like he use to when Yukio got scared as a child.

Yukio blink in surprise while a dust of pink was on his cheeks, but relax a little when Night massage his scalp.

"Get some sleep, we have to wake up earlier than usual since it's far from True Cross Town." Night whispers and kiss the head lightly. Yukio held a yawn, but fail miserably and nods a little.

"Alright…Good night." Yukio said.

"G'night." Night said and Yukio fell asleep. Night sigh while tilting his head to Rin's side and close his eyes and soon fell asleep too.

Yukio crack an eye opens when he felt slight vibration and lift his head a little. Night was passed out, so he move his eyes to his twin, and sees his brother shaking a little in his sleep, but not from the cold.

"Nii-san." Yukio shook his twin lightly, making the twin snap his eyes open and look to see his worried face twin.

"Are you ok?" Yukio whisper and his older twin nodded a little.

"Of course I am." Rin whisper harshly while burying his face deeper into the chest, making Yukio sigh.

Yup. He had a nightmare.

"Nii-san was it…the movie?" Yukio ask and his twin stiffens a little, right on the mark. Yukio place his hand on top of the white knuckle fist with a gentle smile.

"It's ok nii-san….None of that is real…Even you know a girl is that stupid." Yukio said, Rin turn his head to look at his twin with unshed tears while holding his twin's hand tightly with a smile.

"I know…" Rin whispers and fell back to sleep from the comfort of his brother and friend. Yukio smile that he could comfort his brother in something and fell back to sleep with a fade smile on his lips. Night crack his eyes open and smile a little, he heard everything, but pretended to sleep so he didn't disturb the brotherly love between the twins he hasn't seen in a looooooong while.

Night kiss both head and fell back to sleep again.

Rin looked around the campus for the pink hair teen in the big crowd of the Academy, so far no luck.

Rin than saw a flash of pink and ran there.

"SHIMA!" the said teen turn around and blink in confusion than yelp as he was shook violently.

"What the hell Shima?! You gave us the wrong movie!" Rin exclaimed. Bon look at the scene in confusion, but pull the half demon away from his friend.

"What the hell Okumura?!" Bon asked pissed. Rin pointed at Shima with a scowl, "This bastard tricked us! We thought we were going to see 30 Days of…Whatever! And we saw fucking TWILIGHT!" Bon and Konekomaru look at Rin dumbfounded. Bon raspberry his lips than bursted into laughing while Konekomaru cover his mouth to stop the giggling escaping his mouth.

Rin blushed bright red and glared, "It's fucking true! Do you KNOW how horrible that movie is?!" he exclaimed while crossing his arms.

Bon held his sides while wiping the tear off his eye after laughing so hard. Rin pouts more than jump a little when he felt an arm around his waist and pull to the side to a body and look up to see Night.

"Don't worry about them. It just surprised them that we saw….it." Night said and Rin pouts more than sighs in defeat.

"Yeah your right…I'll see you guys at cram classes." Rin said lazily waving a hand as the Kyoto trio wave when the half demon walk with the demon exorcist.

"Shima what the hell man? Twilight?" Bon look at his friend.

"Well...Kinzou was really curious as what the big hype was with the movie since he's too stupid to read the book…." Shima scratched the back of his head , "I guess he pranked me again…"

Bon gave Shima a dumbfound look and Konekomaru look at him shock.

"I feel sorry for the Okumuras and Yoru…" Konekomaru mumbles.

"Okumura sensei is strong, Okumura…Err….He looked like he's been scarred and Yoru san seems unfazed." Bon said and the duo nods.

Rin blush as Night hasn't let go of his waist…He's not complaining, but they were getting weird stares! Rin blush even more when Night pull him closer to his body, oh the pain of being short…

"Night….Where are we going?" Rin ask and Night look at him than back to their destination walk.

"Mephisto want to see you." Night said while trying not to lose his cool, what is the twins guardian with the two, he doesn't know, but he knows it isn't good. Rin just nods while stealing some glances at the students looking at the two again…

Rin sigh in relief when they reach the Headmaster's office. Night knock the door lightly and heard a muffle 'come in' and open the door, letting go of Rin, much to his dislike.

Rin saw his twin and is confused beyond belief. What the hell…?

"So I heard that you three watch an interesting movie~" Mephisto said with a sly smile. Rin cringe a little, but he nodded.

"Yeah…What about it?" Rin ask suspiciously. Mephisto stood up and flail his arms.

"Why not the four of us watch the other four and a half since the new one is coming out next month?" Mephisto asked, making Rin pale like a ghost with a dumbfounded face, Yukio with a poker face and Night glaring at him with his arms crossed.

"And if we don't…?" Night ask, Mephisto gave his creepy smile.

"I won't let you and Okumura sensei work for a good two months." Mephisto said, making Yukio blink in shock and Night glares more, oh he's good.

Rin was in tears while walking with his twin and friend.

"I can't believe the bastard is making us see those shitty movies!" Rin exclaim and hit his head on the nearest wall. Yukio sweat drop while looking at his brother dumbfounded, not sure how to handle it since…He really didn't want to see it either…

Night pull his clone to him while the teen pouts, "Look. We'll survive this alright? It's going to be hell, but we'll get through it."

Rin puff his cheek, "Your right."

And so the trio were stuck in pure horror to watch New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn Part One and have to wait to see part two…

**There you have it folks! I was going end them sleeping, but I wanted them to suffer more xD! Muwhahaha! Anyways, I tried to trick you guys, but I think I failed….Badly….Ok terribly.**

**I've only watched 'Twilight' and 'New Moon', but not the other ones…Yeah they're bad x~x, but I hope you like it. ^.^**

**Review and favorite! Thank you :3.**


End file.
